The Dragonets of Night,Sea,Rain,Fire,and Ice
by jazzyfury
Summary: Hellooo, Jazzyfury here and when I found out about this website I was like (- -) but then I realized I can upload stories that I've been dying for people to read. (And I'm ten year old so you might some sloppyness in my writing but deal with it ok( - ) So this takes place when Glory and Deathbringer have an egg together and it's about to hatch.
1. Chapter 1

"Deathbringer come quickly the egg's about to hatch!" Glory almost screamed as she saw a crack on the colorful egg. Deathbringer swooped into the hatchery along with Sunny, Tsunami, Clay, Starflight with Fatespeaker helping him, and Jambu and Kinkajou squealing with joy and their scales turning many different shades of pink. " I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" Jambu squealed. "I'M GOING TO BE A … aaaa I don't know. BUT I'M STILL EXCITED", Kinkajou yelled with excitement. "Shhhhhh. I want this moment to be quiet", Glory said. And within five seconds off silent all the dragons saw as two black pairs of dragonet hind legs kick the top of the colorful egg off. The dragons were shocked at the sight since that was an unfamiliar thing for a newborn dragonet to do. A muffled little roar came from the egg. "She is a feisty one", Tsunami said. "How do you know it's a girl?" Clay asked. "Does it look like she has a-", Tsunami was cut off by Glory wrapping her talons around Tsunami's snout to shut her up before she said the last word." Not in front of the dragonet", Glory said. Tsunami just gave her a playful glare. Then all of the sudden egg shards were flying in the air. When they took a glance at the dragonet they saw it had she had the body structure of a Nightwing, silver underbelly scales, light black scales, and a Rainwing ruff. Glory was a little disappointed that her little dragonet mainly got the looks from here father but then she saw the dragonet's eyes and noticed they changed from a greenish color to pink when she laid her eyes on her mother. Glory gasped at this and noticed under the dragonets wing they turned pink too! The other dragons noticed this was shocked as well. Deathbringer was about to grab his daughter but Kinkajou beat him to her. "THREE MOONS HER EYES ARE MEGA AWSOME!" Kinkajou squealed. Yellow and pink flooded threw Kinkajou's scales. Jambu was right behind her squealing with joy. Sunny nudge between Jambu and Kinkajou and grabbed the dragonets front talons in a gentle manner. "She is beautiful", Sunny said softly. The dragonets under wings stayed pink but her eyes turned yellow, pink, and green for some reason. Glory and Deathbringer both grabbed the little dragonet in their talons and came in for a family hug. "GAH! Too cute", Fatespeaker blurted out and dragged Starflight with her into the family hug followed along with the others. " What should we name her?" Glory whispered to Deathbringer. " How about Luna?" He replied." Luna, I like that", Glory said. "Do you think we should grow this new family?" Deathbringer asked. The two dragons gazed into each other's eyes. " I don't see why not", Glory replied. "OK, if you going to start this "making a bigger family thing" right now please do it in privet", Jambu joked. The dragons all laughed. "Hey you know I heard a Nightwing egg hatched a few weeks ago", Kinkajou said. "Maybe Luna can make a new friend". Luna nodded.

Sorry a little short but hey I'm a beginner so don't judge me


	2. Chapter 2

It was a peaceful day in the Kingdom of Sea, Queen Coral was in a council meeting, Riptide was hanging out with Tsunami, and Anemone and Auklet were playing with each other. Tsunami and Riptide were hanging out in a cave that wasn't far from the kingdom. Tsunami was telling him that Glory's egg hatched, Luna (Glory and Deathbringer's dragonet) can change only her under wing and eyes a different color, and that the two lovebirds are going to keep growing their family. After Tsunami finished her sentence Riptide gave her a naughty smirk. She knew what he wanted dove into the water with him. (Shall not continue that scene **cough** **cough** ) At the council Shark told Queen Coral about a mysterious Seawing far out in the Kingdom of Sea and that the Seawing is always carrying a blue and black egg. Queen Coral thought for a second. _This new egg sounds like a threat to the kingdom,_ she thought. Queen Coral then ordered Shark and his soldiers to kill the Seawing and the egg. Shark bowed to her and left with his soldiers. (Now to the the mysterious Seawing) The Seawing was laying down in a sea cave sobbing. Under the female Seawing's wing was a black egg with blue stripes around it glowing ever so bright. The Seawing glanced at the egg and sobbed even louder. _Why,_ she thought. _Why did he do that? After all I've done for that stupid Nightwing, he repays me by forcing me to mate with him._ She looked on her back to see the scars and gashes he left her. It has been officially a year since it happened and the egg was going to hatch today. Just looking and knowing that the scars are there it always reminds her what happened.

 **FLASH BACK**

The Seawing was gliding around the outsides of the Kingdom of Sea for fun. But then she caught a glimpse in the shadows a Nightwing. She freaked out and lost her balance on gliding and landed a few feet away from the Nightwing. She glanced at him a noticed he didn't attack her. The Seawing slowly walked to the Nightwing and noticed a scavenger spear jabbed into his left hind leg and a net tangling his wings together. She gasped at the sight and went to go get help but she stopped. _Nobody would listen to me every since I became an out claw. Maybe I can show Shark I do care about our species. The only reason I was trying to smash the Seawing egg is because the dragonet died inside it and the mother was begging me to,_ she thought. The Nightwing lifted his head up as if to say something but dropped it in pain. The Seawing looked at the black and dark purple Nightwing and told him that she would take care of him. "Can you start by taking the spear out and untangling the net?" he asked. "Oh, sorry, I was distracted for a second", she replied while walking over to do what he asked. "Were you distracted by my handsomeness?" he asked while checking his wings to see if they were ok. His deep voice melted into the Seawing's ear and she shuddered. The Nightwing just chuckled. _He probably thinks I'm weak. If he wants strong I'll give him strong._ After she pulled out the spear she pinned him to a rocky wall behind him and he yowled in pain as his wings hit the wall. " What kind of a Nightwing like you would be in these parts of the Kingdom of Sea!" she practically yelled at him. " Calm down seaweed. I read your mind and I know you're an out claw", he replied calmly. "Crab. And do know my name?" she asked. "It was a guess and because of your beautiful light green scales", he replied while smirking. After he said the she tried to ignore eye contact but she couldn't so she just took her talons of him. "Listen, I only saved you because I have a heart unlike the others so I'll come back from time to time to see if your alright ok", Seaweed said to break the awkward silence. "K", was all he said. "Wait so what's your name?" Seaweed asked. "My names Galaxy", he said while slowly opening up his wings to show off to Seaweed. She just rolled her eyes a continued talking to him. A few weeks have passed and she has given him food and water. On the day Galaxy's wings were going to be fully healed she went to go say goodbye but he disappeared. Seaweed looked everywhere but couldn't find him. "I just wanted to say goodbye", she said sadly. When she was about to lift into the air a large creature landed on her and she screamed in pain. When she turned her neck around she saw Galaxy and noticed a whole herd of Nightwings in the trees. " You are going to be my mate or else I will murder you", Galaxy said in an evil voice. "Galaxy what in the three moons are you doing? I saw as a friend, NOT A MATE", Seaweed screamed. (By the way this part of the story is a little bit inappropriate for under the age of 14. Just letting you know) Galaxy jabbed his thinga majigy into her and Seaweed roared in pain. The Nightwings left the two of them alone and- (sorry for flash back being too long )

FLASHBACK ENDED

Seaweed stopped thinking about it at that part when she felt dizzy for some reason. **CRACK!** The egg had a medium sized crack on it and immediately Seaweed rose for the surface. She landed on the beach to find Shark and his soldiers. "Surprise", Shark said before lunging toward her. Seaweed dodged his narwhale spear by only on inch and a of the a Nightwing swoops down and takes the egg. Seaweed thwacked Shark on the head with her powerful tail, grabbed his spear, and went chasing after the Nightwing. "GIVE ME MY BA-", Seaweed was cut of when the Nightwing shot her with a sleeping dart as the Nightwing put his arm around her stomach. "Surprise", he said calmly while the egg fully hatched and in the Nightwing's talons. He was holding a dragonet with black scales, a light blue underbelly, webbed talons, and blue glowing stripes around its male body. The Nightwing started at Seaweed and his identity was reviled. "Galaxy?!"


	3. The Two Meet

ONE YEAR AFTER NARWHALE (Seaweed's and Galaxy's dragonet) AND LUNA WERE BORN.

" Seaweed I think we should move to the Nightwing tribe. You know because I'm tired of-" "Living in a cave. Galaxy I know you're tired of it but it's for our son's safety and mine. Don't you care about your family?" Seaweed asked Galaxy. Galaxy grabbed her front talons. "Of course I do. Buuuut." "But, but, but always with the buts Galaxy", Seaweed said. " I miss being free to do crazy stuff", he said. "It's your fault you're a father ever since you", Seaweed stopped and looked at her son who was looking at them confusingly. "Since dad did what?" Narwhale asked. "Nothing", Galaxy replied. "Ok, how about this. If we live in the Nightwing tribe our son will be able to grow into his fathers roots, my roots to be more exact", Galaxy said with puppy eyes. "Awww, you're begging, fine we'll live in the Nightwing tribe" "Really" "Yes, and also because I don't want my son to be an outclaw like me". Seaweed sighed remembering her past. "Can we leave now?" Galaxy asked. "Fine" "YASSSSSS!" Seaweed looked at him as if he was wearing scavenger clothes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Galaxy asked. "Cause you said yasss", she replied.

WHEN THEY ARRIVE TO THE NIGHTWING AND RAINWING TRIBE BECAUSE IF YOU READ BOOK FOUR THE TWO TRIBES ARE TOGETHER NOW

"Queen Glory, a Seawing and a Nightwing are asking permission to enter our territory", a Rainwing guard said to Glory. "Bring them to me", Glory ordered. Seaweed, Galaxy, and Narwhale came flying from the inner of the rain forest with three Rainwing bodyguards. All the dragons bowed at her presence. "Your majesty may we have permission to enter the tribe?" Galaxy asked. "Why should I let you into our tribe?" Glory asked. "You might be a spy or an assassin or a threat." "Your majesty I promise you we are not either of those things we are just a lonely couple with a son", Seaweed said. Glory was about to say something but Sunny popped out of nowhere and gave a smile to the couple. "You two had a mix?" Sunny asked with her blue eyes staring deep into Seaweed's green eyes. "Yes", Seaweed replied. "Can I see him?" Sunny asked. "Of course", Seaweed replied. She took Narwhale out from under her wing and gently put him on Sunny palm. "Wow", was all she could blurt out. "Hello", Narwhale said with a toothy grin. "Sunny were you eavesdropping?" Glory asked. "Yes, I'm sorry", Sunny replied. "It's ok just don't", Glory was cut of by Luna and a Nightwing her age pouncing on Narwhale and pinning him to the ground. "We got him. VICTORY", Luna said while she and the Nightwing were pounding their fist in the air. " Luna, Shadow what do you think you're doing!?" Glory almost screamed while taking Luna in her talons. "Uhhh, pounce practicing", Luna replied while Seaweed toke Narwhale off the ground and checking him for injuries. "Luna why don't you practice with Shadow", Glory asked in a frustrated tone. "Because he knows I'm coming and it's much more fun if they don't know", Luna replied. "She has a point", Shadow said to Glory as if she was just an ordinary Rainwing. The black and grey Nightwing tugged Luna off her mothers talons started play fighting with her. "Dragonets are a handful", Glory said while glancing at Seaweed and Galaxy just realizing that they are still there. "Yes you may live in this tribe. Jambu, take them to a hut", Glory said as the Rainwing sitting next to her with pink scales as always all over him guided the three dragons to their new home. "Meet me at this tree that has a mark on it at sundown", Luna whispered to Narwhale as he flew to his new home. Sunny then took Luna and Shadow with her to go eat some fruit.

The hut was nice. The wood was a light brown color with beds made out of dark green leafs and an open roof. Narwhale popped his head out of the roof and noticed it was almost sundown. _Should I go with her?_ Narwhale thought. "Can I go explore?" Narwhale asked his mother. _What am I saying!_ He thought. "Of course go explore but be home by the time the moonrises," Seaweed replied. "Ok bye mom and dad", Narwhale said as he swooped down to the treetops. _Curiosity took my whole body over,_ he thought as he landed on branch. Narwhale looked down and loved how colorful it was. Green grass with some patches of dirt, dark red rose bushes, purple orchids, blue sea colored berries, and yellow daisies. Narwhale lived in a cave his whole life until now and he already loved everything. He glancedaround to look for any trees with a mark one it. A dark amber tree with four claw marks on it was only a few wing beats away. Narwhale glided to a branch on the tree and waited. Curiosity fled threw his body and he climbed higher on the tree. His little head popped up and he saw the sun set. Narwhale started in awe as he saw the red, orange ball inching down. "It's beautiful", he blurted out. All of the sudden claws rapped around his tail and Narwhale is tugged down. He tried to scream but nothing came out. In a split second he's staring into the blue and yellow eyes of Luna. "You scared the poop out of me!" Narwhale screamed. "Hahaha. You should have seen the look on your face", Luna said while laughing her tail off. "Hey it wasn't that funny." "For me yes", Luna said while eating a mango she found from the tree they were on. "Ok ok I'm sorry for laughing at you but if you were me you'd be laughing too", Luna said while finishing of the mango. "Apology accepted", Narwhale finally said. "So where are you from?" Luna asked with her under wings and her eyes turning blue with curiosity. "Well I don't really know because I lived in a cave my whole life and I never got to see the wonders of the world", he said. "Wow that sucks. It must be terrible only able to see darkness and the blue sky". "It is", Narwhale said gloomily. "Hey it's ok you live in the rain forest now so you can explore more", Luna said. Narwhale just sighed. "Come on lets go explore", Luna said while tugging Narwhale's arm. "Ok", was all Narwhale said. "Come on stop being a party pooper", Luna said while pushing the frowning dragon. He just shook his head sideways. "Come on turn the frown upside-down", Luna said while intertwined her tail with a branch above her (she is upside down now a derf) and frowned which made it look like see was smiling in a very weird way. "Just leave me alone basket of joy!" Narwhale snapped. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to go exploring". "I didn't know you'd be so annoying!" Luna gave him a shocked face. "That is not how you treat a princess!" Luna snapped back. "Ok "your highness" what am I supposed to do kiss your tail till it falls off!" Narwhale screamed. "I just wanted to be friends! I don't know what's your problem but I do not like this side of you!" Luna screamed. "My problem is hearing your annoying voice and you always being too happy!" The two dragonets lashed their tails angrily. Red and orange flashed threw Luna's eyes and under wings. Luna made a move and pounced on Narwhale pinning him to the ground. Narwhale wrapped his tail with her tail and pulled her off. Luna bared her fangs at him. Narwhale then flashed his stripes as bright as he could to try to blind her and it worked. "Gaaah", Luna screamed as Narwhale pounced on her. "Now that is an awkward position", a random voice said. The two dragonets were confused about what the voice said because they don't understand adult jokes (Come on I know you chuckled at that) Luna found this an opportunity to kick Narwhale off. But before she could Narwhale quickly got off her and hid. "You're scared of a random voice?" Luna asked mockingly. "Yes. Don't you find it weird or creepy?" Narwhale said while looking for a better bush to hide in. "Come on if you go up to the voice I'll let you back on my good side, deal?" Luna asked. Narwhale hesitated for a bit. "Deal".

Narwhale slowly crept up to where the y last heard the voice. The closer he got the louder his heartbeat got. Not to mention how much colder it got. Narwhale then knew what it was. "RUN!" he yelled before an Icewing pounced on him digging its claws into his flesh. Narwhale roared in pain and saw Luna about to pounce on the Icewing. Luna then pounced on the Icewing with all her might and started clawing its snout. The Icewing roared and thwacked Narwhale with its tail. The spikes on its tail jabbed into Narwhales neck and blood was everywhere. Narwhale then blacked out. The Icewing looked about their age just a bit older. (WHY DID I PUT THAT!?) The Icewing then surrendered and gave them an evil chuckle. "Mother will proud to hear this", said the Icewing. (He's a boy) "What do you want!?" Luna snapped at the Icewing while running over to Narwhale. Red, orange, and grey flashed threw her eyes and under wings. The Icewing just glared and snarled at Luna and flew away. An icy light blue speck disappeared into the sky. "Narwhale?" Luna said. Silence fell threw the rain forest. A teardrop fell from Luna's grey eyes. "NARWHALE!?"


	4. THe Two are KIDNAPPED

Darkness everywhere. He couldn't see a thing. He heard murmurs. Saying he might be dead. Suddenly he heard sobbing. Sobbing from his mother. _Mom,_ he thought. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like boulders were crushing them shut. He then felt a palm on the side of his head. "Narwhale, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." The voice was familiar. _Luna,_ he thought. A teardrop fell on his shoulder and arms rapped around his neck. "I think we should leave the two dragonets alone", said a voice. "I'm so sorry", Luna sobbed into his ear. "I'm sorry that the last thing I did with you was fight and look what that turned into". He then felt a tail wrap around his tail and wings wrap around his body. "That Icewing will pay for doing this to you. I'll make sure I track down that Icewing my self and …" Silence fell around the area. "What am I saying? I'm talking to him as if I liked him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. They said he might be dead- **might-** so if you're hearing this just act like you never heard that, ok?" Luna said. He mumbled an ok. "Ahh", Luna said as she unwrapped her tail and wings causing her to fall on the ground. Narwhale groaned in pain as she did this because she touched his wounds. Narwhale finally managed to open his eyes and noticed Luna jaw wide open in surprise. I looked like her jaw could reach the ground. Hers eyes and under wings turned yellow with a hint of pink. "YOU ALIVE!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. Narwhale's ears went down as her voice echoed in his head. Seaweed, Galaxy, Deathbringer, and a Rainwing rushed into the room as Luna gave a caring smile at Narwhale. He smiled back while his mother picked him up gently. Seaweed hugged the life out of Narwhale as Galaxy checked his son's wounds. "What happened did you and Luna get in a fight? Did a monkey attack you? Did a", Seaweed was cut of when Luna said they were attacked by an Icewing. "Oh no", Galaxy murmured under his breath. Seaweed glanced at him and said, "Do you know anything about this?" "Seaweed can I talk you in private?" Galaxy said while walking out the room with her. Narwhale jumped off of his mother's palm and landed on the wooden floor next to Luna.

"ICEWING ATTACK!" a Rainwing shouted as tons of Icewings came flying out of nowhere. Suddenly icy cold talons ripped off the roof of the hut they were in. Narwhale shrieked like girl and Luna grabbed his arm to move him out of the way of falling wood. Deathbringer grabbed Luna and Narwhale and immediately started flying to where Glory was. Narwhale looked everywhere and saw as Icewings attacked the innocent and blood was splattered in some areas. Narwhale glanced at Luna and saw green and pale zigzag threw her eyes and under wings. "There they are!" an Icewing shouted and quickly flapped up to Deathbringer ready to start a fight. The Icewing slashed at Deathbringer's neck but missed. He then cannoned into Deathbringer causing him to drop Narwhale and Luna. The two dragonets flapped their wings wildly and started flying to where Luna's father was heading. "SURPUISE", a voice shouted as cold talons pinned them to the ground. Luna made a move bit the Icewing's neck. The Icewing roared as trickles of blood fell from the bite mark. But the Icewing wasn't an ordinary Icewing. The dragonet that attacked them (right now) didn't have icicles on the back of his neck, no tail spikes on the end of the tail, and he had the body structure of a … Skywing! Puffs of smoke rose from the dragonet's nose as he shot a tiny sprit of fire on Luna's wing. "AHH", Luna screamed in pain but anybody was barley able to hear it threw the battle cries. "Luna!" Narwhale said as ran over to her to check her wound. The Icewing grabbed Narwhales tail and dragged him away from Luna. "MOTHER I HAVE THEM", the Icewing dragonet yelled at the top of his lungs. And right before Narwhales very eyes he was staring at the Icewing queen, Queen Glacier.

"Well done Torch", Queen Glacier said while petting Torch's head. "Now once we capture you two I will have all of the power in Pyrrhia, along with that other dragonet which we already captured so lets go," Queen Glacier boomed while snatching Luna and Narwhale off the ground. "MOM, DAD, HELP!" Luna and Narwhale squirmed. "Oh Narwhale is it, your parents are about to go to a better place now. In other words your parents are going to die," Queen Glacier said with not a care in the world. "WHAT!" Narwhale said in fear. Queen Glacier just glanced over to him and made him look to where his parents were. "MOM, DAD ARE YOU OK?" he said as he trembled in Queen Glacier's palm. The Seawing and Nightwing glanced over to their son then to Queen Glacier. "Glacier, give us back our son!" Seaweed commanded to the white blue-ish Icewing. "That is Queen Glacier to you pathetic Seawing. And do you have any last words for you son here before a sacrifice is made?" "You wouldn't", Galaxy said as he turned to Seaweed's horrified face. "Please don't kill him", Seaweed begged. "Oh don't worry it's not your dragonet that is going to die tonight, it will be his parents", Glacier said while giving them an evil smile. "MOM, DAD FLY AWAY GO SOMEWHERE SAFE", Narwhale said in a pleading voice. "Shut it squirm. Now guards dispose of them", Queen Glacier ordered to a group of soldiers. The soldiers nodded at their queen, bared their fangs, and stretched their claws to the Seawing and Nightwing. "Now Narwhale I know you'd love to see this so you shall get a front row seat", Queen Glacier said while making the little dragonet face his parents by only a few feet away. One of the Icewing soldiers jabbed their claws into Seaweed's gills while the other solider bit Galaxy on the tail. Seaweed forcefully grabbed the Icewing by the neck and thwacked him with her tail. Galaxy wrapped his tail around the Icewing's snout before she could shot ice at him and started shredding her wings with his claws. Narwhale watched in horror as he saw his parents fight to the death when all of the sudden a Rainwing cannoned into Queen Glacier side while a Nightwing fought the Icewing soldiers that got in their way.

"MOM, DAD", Luna shrieked with happiness. Glory then cannoned into Queen Glacier again and the Icewing fell over, dropping the little two dragonets. Tsunami and Clay swooped from above the trees and helped Narwhale's parents fight the Icewings. Deathbringer flew alongside Glory after he was done fighting off most of the Icewings and helped Glory pin down Queen Glacier. Peril then ran over a jagged ice brick and flew next to Clay. "Peril, what are you doing here?" Clay asked while clawing at an Icewing soldier's snout. "I came so see you and I saw this battle happening so I tried to find you as quickly as possible", Peril replied while burning an Icewing soldier's flesh with her fire scales. The Icewing roared and thrashed its wings and four legs in pain while his icy dark blue scales melted off his flesh. Sunny flew from a rose bush and came flying to get Luna and Narwhale. But Torch beat her to them and dragged Luna and Narwhale away. Sunny chased Torch but then an Icewing pinned Sunny's wings down and started biting her neck. "SUNNY!" Starflight yelled as he ran over to her with Fatespeaker. Starflight pushed up his glasses (Thank god the blindness wasn't permanent) as Fatespeaker attacked the Icewing. Sunny quickly got up and told Starflight to get Luna and Narwhale. "Who is Narwhale?" he asked stupidly. "Just go!" Sunny exclaimed. Starflight nodded and flew into the shadows.

"LUNA, WHERE YOU", Shadow shouted while looking for his friend. The Nightwing dragonet found an Icewing dragging an unconscious Luna and Narwhale. "Luna", Shadow said but then suddenly a dead Rainwing was dropped in front of him. The Rainwing's eyes were clawed out of its eye sockets with blood pouring out of them, its jaw was ripped off with some part of its tongue dangling out on the dirt forest floor, its wings were completely torn off, and its scales color was green and pale white. Shadow watched in horror as blood poured out of any flesh visible. Shadow looked up and saw Luna's and Narwhale's tail tips disappear behind a light amber tree. He then went around to where he last saw Luna and Narwhale and was attacked by Torch. Torch grabbed a log a little smaller than him and thwacked Shadow on the side of his head with it. A little bit of blood poured out of Shadow's ear as he became unconscious. "Poor dragonet. Even if you are the enemy here I still fell very bad for you", Torch said while touching the side of Shadow's head, touching the blood that came out of his ear. "Not", Torch snapped while tasting the blood from his talons. "Father are you here?" Torch asked the shadows of the forest. Silence fell threw the rain forest besides the battle cries going on in the center of the forest. All of the sudden a Skywing came from behind a bush with a few Icewing soldiers. "Are you sure nobody followed you here son?" the Skywing as worriedly. "Don't worry father nobo-", Torch was cut off when Peril and Clay came out of the shadows and attacked the Icewing soldiers. The Skywing and Torch grabbed Narwhale and left before Peril's fire scales could melt the scales off. "I'll take care off them, you go take back Luna to safety, got it"? Peril asked Clay commandingly. "Got it", Clay replied and scooped up Luna off the ground and the two dragons flew in the opposite direction to do their job. (BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE RAIN FOREST) Glory fought Queen glacier along with Tsunami, Seaweed, Deathbringer, Galaxy, Fatespeaker, Jambu, and Kinkajou. It was obvious who was going to win. (A derf) But then the Skywing with Torch came flying toward the group of dragons with Peril chasing them. The Skywing came flapping his wings wildly to them and quickly dove up when he was only an inch away from Glory. The Skywing made sure that Peril could touch Glory so they would have the upper hand. Glory yelp in pain as Peril's scales touched her body as she fell down in pain. "GLORY", all the dragons yelled as they dove down to catch the green and pale white dragon. Queen Glacier snatched Glory by the tail and pinned the dragon to the ground. Glory may be a little bit smaller than Queen Glacier but she can put up a big fight. Glory bit Queen Glacier's neck as she was about to shot ice at her as the other dragons flew to help Glory. Clay came from the shadows with Luna in his palm and flew as sift as he could through the battle. The Skywing with Torch then attacked Clay, snatching Luna from Clay's talons. In the Skywing's talons was Narwhale and Luna not moving a single muscle. The Skywing then gave a tremendous roar and Queen Glacier looked up. "Good job, Warrior", the queen mumbled under her breath and flew up whacking the other dragons out of the way. Queen Glacier did a signal with her tail and all the Icewings came flying to the Skywing with her. Glory chased after Queen Glacier and her soldiers with no army. Queen Glacier turned to face Glory and shot ice at her. Glory didn't see it coming but then all of the sudden a gold and black dragon shove Glory out of the way and ended up freezing their tails. "SUNNY, STARFLIGHT!"

Hello Jazzyfury here I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter but hey here it is so I hope you enjoyed it and you should be overjoyed for the next chapter (tee hee)


	5. The four meet

Torch watched as his father carried Luna and Narwhale to the Icewing Kingdom. The dragonet eventually go tired of flapping is wings like crazy to catch up with his father and mother so he gently landed on his father's back. Torch glanced at Luna and just started at her. _She looks more like a Nightwing than a Rainwing,_ Torch thought. He then glanced at Narwhale and frowned. _That dragonet is weak he'll never be a strong warrior for the new prophecy._ "Torch stop stalking your new friends", Warrior said to his son. Warrior had dark red scales with a yellow under belly with green eyes. "Wait they are going to be my friends? I thought I was going to kill the black and blue one not be friends with him", Torch said in response. "Yes son, it's for the prophecy. Narwhale's the black and blue one's name. If Narwhale stays weak you will have the honor to kill him", Queen Glacier said. Torch's red eyes glared at Narwhale. _I have a bad feeling about him. It's like one day he will the first one to have his beast break open and kill me, Luna and Ashes,_ Torch thought. Torch then thought about the only dragonet he trusted as a friend, Ashes.

FLASHBACK

"Queen Glacier we have captured the dragonet. His mother didn't even care that we took the dragonet so I wouldn't really call it captured more like-", the Icewing guard was cut of when Queen Glacier told him to silence. The Icewing then took a small sack from under his wing and gave it to the queen. Queen Glacier opened the sack and reviled a half Nightwing, half Sandwing in it. Torch walked up to his mother and examined the dragonet. Torch's red eyes gazed into the dragonet's blue eyes. The dragonet had golden scales with a black under belly, black Nightwing spikes, and a poisonous barbed tail tip. "His name shall be Ashes", Queen Glacier said out of nowhere. Torch glanced at his mother. "Is he part of the prophecy, mother?" Torch asked Queen Glacier. "Yes son", She replied calmly. The Icewing guard then left to get back to his duty. (Hehe, duty) Ashes then tackled Torch and stared play fighting him. "Hey no fair you caught me off guard", Torch said in his squeaky little voice. "Wait, what prophecy?" asked Ashes. "The prophecy about four dragonets, three of them are half night and one of them is half ice, when you see them they seem nice, but when all of the dragons of Pyrrhia fight, a beast is unleashed. This beast is too powerful so they must be punished." Ashes gasped at this part and staggered back. "You ok?" Torch asked. "I'm fine", Ashes replied calmly. "Where was I? Oh yes, one by one the dragonets turn into a maniac, the only way to stop this is unknown. One day those dragonets will figure it out before the all of the dragons of Pyrrhia go to war," Queen Glacier finished. "Shouldn't prophecies rhyme?" Ashes asked. "In some parts yes but the other parts shouldn't really matter", Queen Glacier replied. "All right boys I have a job as queen so I'll be right back when I'm done with tasks", Queen Glacier said while flying away from the ice platform and leaving the two dragonets alone. "Want to play fight?" Ashes asked Torch. "You're on", Torch replied while tackling Ashes to the ground. "Wait are you a boy or a girl?" Torch asked. "Boy", Ashes replied while pretending to stab Torch with his poisonous tail. "Ahhhhh, so much pain", Torch said in a distressed voice. The two dragonets laughed at this and continued to play fight. "Wanna be friends?" Torch asked. "Sure", Ashes replied.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Torch snap out of your dream land Luna woke up, be friends with her", Warrior said while bringing Luna on his back with his son. Luna groaned in pain as she was put on Warriors back. She glanced at Torch's red eyes and her eyes turned red and orange. "You", Luna managed to chock out. "Yes it's me", Torch said while putting his snout only a few inches away from hers. "Why are you kidnapping us?" Luna asked demandingly. "Don't worry it's just for a prophecy when it's over you will be able to go back to your family", Torch said calmly. "I want to go back now!" Luna snapped. Torch pinned her on his father's back, which caused her to yelp in pain. "Listen here princess if you want an argument, argue with my mom, Queen Glacier", Torch snapped back. Luna hesitated while glancing over to Narwhale. "Narwhale! Is he ok?" Luna asked worriedly. Torch frowned. "He's fine don't worry, in the mean time lets be friends", Torch said while lying down on his father's back. Luna glanced at him confusingly with her eyes turning a much more calmer shade of red and orange. Her under wings stayed black for just straight out anger. _She is actually really pretty. And her eyes are awesome,_ Torch thought while giving a calm face at Luna. Luna then laid down a few inches away from Torch. "I can't believe I'm letting this happen", Luna said after a few minutes of silence. Torch gave her a concerned look. "Mom would have done something by now. Speaking of mom where is mine?" Luna asked. "Listen here", Torch said while wrapping his wing around Luna but she pulled away. "Your mom is a Rainwing, they don't care if their egg or dragonet is taken their just stupid", Torch said but then immediately regretting it. "Stupid", Luna said. Torch looked at her facial expression and it looked hurt. "That is what other dragons still think about us", Luna said hurtfully. "Well, actually half of you because you're half Rainwing", Torch said as if he was a nerd. Luna just stared at her talons. Torch was about to comfort her but then an Icewing soldiers yelled that they have arrived.

When Torch arrived to the Icewing territory he felt the coldness wrap around his body. He let out a relieved sigh and glance at Luna who was already shivering. Torch wrapped his wing around the shivering dragonet and tried to see if she didn't pull away. Luna felt his wing go around and she came closer to him then Torch expected. Since Torch is half Skywing he had big wings so only Luna's tail was pocking out from under is wing. Torch glanced at Narwhale and could have sworn his eye opened and frowned. Queen Glacier noticed how close her son and Luna has gotten and frowned a little bit. Torch glanced at his mother and noticed the frown. Queen Glacier noticed Torch looking and looked forward to where she was looking before. Torch glanced at Luna and noticed that their tails were intertwined. If Torch had the ability that Luna had with her eyes they would be full pink right now. He then noticed Warrior was smirking at them and Torch just stoke his pink forked tongue at him. Torch then hear a little mumble. Luna heard it too. "Narwhale?" she whispered to hear self. "Son, Narwhale woke up now be friends with him", Warrior said to Torch while bringing the black and blue dragonet up on his back. "Narwhale", Luna gasped and got out from under Torch's wing. "Luna", was all Narwhale was able to saw before groaning in pain. "Narwhale I'm so sorry I couldn't save you … again", Luna said while bringing his head up to hers. Narwhale gave her a weak smile which caused Luna's eyes and under wings to turn yellow with happiness. "So you're awake now how are the scratch marks my brother gave you going?" Torch asked Narwhale with not a care in the world. (Jealousy much Torch?) This caused Luna's eyes and under wings to turn red and orange again. "Your brother", Luna and Narwhale said at the same time. "Yeah my brother, Ice Berg", Torch said while going over to sit next to Luna. Luna then pinned Torch on his father's back and gave him a death glare. "Do you realize what your brother did to Narwhale? He stabbed Narwhale with the icicles on his tails and didn't lay one claw on me for some reason", Luna snapped with anger in voice. Narwhale just stood behind then shocked. "We have arrived to the kingdom", an Icewing soldier announced. Warrior then swooped down causing Luna to hang on to Torch for her dear life while Narwhale was hanging on to one of Warrior's head spikes. "Clingy much", Torch said while smirking at Luna. Luna just continued to death glare him. Warrior then swooped onto an icy platform and dropped the dragonets off there and left. "Torch you're back", a voice said. Torch turned around and saw Ashes running toward him. "Ashes", Torch said while hugging him. Ashes glanced Narwhale and gave him a happy smile. "Wow, you look so cool with the black scales and the light blue under belly and the blue stripes", Ashes said while admiring Narwhale. Ashes turned to Luna and didn't say a word. Ashes and Luna just started at each other for a while as if they were communicating threw mind reading. _Wait hold on a second. If Luna has mind reading powers and if Ashes has mind reading powers that means was probably reading my mind earlier when I said she looked pretty and stuff. Oh no,_ Torch thought.

Why hello Jazzyfury here and I was watching Gravity Falls (yes, I'm a big fan about that show) in the episode where Gruncle Stan's brother comes out of the portal and I was thinking that what if a girl portal with Stan's brother's and Dipper gets a crush on her. I read like a billion fanfictions (so much reading) about Gravity Falls and no one had my idea so might as well do a story about it! So that's right folks I'm going to do a sort of a (sigh) Dipper x (why did I get this idea) reader thing so that's a new story coming up. (MORE TYPING!)


	6. Oh it's on

Yay new chapter!

"Luna can I talk with you for a second?" Ash asked. "Ok", she replied and they walked to a corner.

"Narwhale, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Torch asked Narwhale while glancing at Luna and Ash. "That they both have mind reading powers? Then yes", Narwhale replied and wrapped his tail around his back talons. Torch studied as Ash said something to Luna that caused her under wings and eyes to turn full on pink.

 _Oh, it's on,_ Torch thought while glaring at the ground. Narwhale looked like as if was about to puke. "You ok?" Torch asked. "Yeah I'm fine just a little cold", he replied and added a shiver at the end.

Torch was able to over hear when he heard these words. "Want to be friends?" Luna asked and changed her eyes and under wings into a blue color. Torch felt like a frozen lake cracked into a billion pieces. "Sure", Ash said and wrapped his tail around Luna's.

"What!" Torch said while running up to Luna and Ash. The two dragonets glanced and Torch and gave him a confused face. "You want to be friends with him?" Torch said and glared at Luna.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Luna said and her eyes turned a little bit red. "Yes I do because he is already my friend", Torch said. "Why can't we all be friends?" Ash asked. "Because I don't trust these other dragonets", Torch said and gave a death glare at Narwhale.

Narwhale whimpered and hid his face in his claws. "Hey, leave Narwhale alone", Luna said and cannoned into Torch. Luna and Torch slid on the ice platform until Torch grabbed Luna by the tail and bit her weak spot. Luna roared in pain and jabbed her claws into the ice.

"Leave her alone Torch", Ash demanded and ran up to them. Luna's eyes were red and orange along with her under wings and she pinned Torch to the ground and bit his neck. Ash dragged Luna off of Torch but Torch lunged at them both and dug his talons into Luna's flesh.

"Ahhhhhh", Luna screamed and a tear shed from her red and pale eyes. "Torch stop it", Ash said pointed his poisonous barbed tail at Torch's face. Torch slowly got off Luna and realized what he has done.

"Luna I'm sorry I- ", Torch was cut off when Luna pinned him to the ground again. "Stop fighting", a voice and the dragonets stopped. Narwhale removed his face from behind his claws and listened closely.

"That voice", Narwhale said. "Hey brother", Torch said as an Icewing landed only a few feet away from Luna and Torch. The Icewing looked a year older than the rest of the dragonets and he had a dark blue underbelly with ice blue scales and white spikes.

"I remember you. Luna is it?" Iceberg said and walked up to her. Luna got off Torch and glared at him.

"Why did you hurt Narwhale? He could have died", Luna said with her eyes turning red. Iceberg chuckled and grabbed Luna by her chin.

"I wasn't trying to kill him. But _you_ had to fight back. You're lucky I didn't hurt you", Iceberg said and let go of Luna's chin. He walked up to Narwhale and studied his scratch marks.

"I kind of feel bad for you", Iceberg said. Ash walked next to Luna and wrapped his wing around her. "Be careful around him ok?" Ash whispered to Luna. "Ok" she replied and her eyes turned pink.

Torch frowned at this and separated them. Narwhale scanned Iceberg and he thrashed his tail furiously. Iceberg made a move and tried to bite Narwhale on his weak spot but Narwhale moved quickly and thwacked Iceberg on the side of his head his tail. Iceberg groaned in pain and glared at Narwhale.

"You want a fight?" Iceberg said and got into his battle position. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to d-do that", Narwhale stuttered. "Leave him alone!" Luna demanded and got into her battle position.

"So pretty girl wants a fight", Iceberg said and shoved Ash out of the way. "Yeah I want a fight to protect my friend", Luna said and bared her fangs at him. "Ooo, scary. I'm older than you so that means that I'm stronger than you so good luck and try not to break your pretty face", Iceberg said.

"Iceberg, can you please leave", Torch said. "Uh, no", Iceberg said and lunged at Luna. Luna bit his neck while they tumbled on the icy floor and she stabbed him with her talons.

"This is for hurting my friend", she said but then Iceberg grabbed her tail and bit her neck. "Luna!" Ash screamed and he cannoned at Iceberg.

Torch frowned once again but tried to hide it. Narwhale didn't know what to do. He either had to face Iceberg or let his friends face Iceberg. He was to scared to move though so he let his friends do his job.

"Out of the way squirm", Iceberg said and forcefully pushed Ash into a wall. Ash grunted and fell unconscious.

"Ash!" Luna said and ran over to him but Iceberg grabbed her tail and dragged her back into battle. Torch ran over to his black and yellow friend and glared at Luna.

"You did this", Torch said and walked over to his brother and her. Torch then jumped on Luna and stabbed her with his talons while Iceberg was chocking her. Narwhale watched in fear but then something exploded inside him. Narwhale's pupil became smaller and his tail lashed furiously. Narwhale gave the strongest dragonet roar anyone has ever heard and he came charging into Iceberg and Torch. When the two were pushed away Luna lay there not moving a muscle and blood was pouring out of her wounds.

Narwhale then pounced at Iceberg and he attacked him with all of his strength. Narwhale managed to doge about every bit or scar that Iceberg tried to give him and he thwacked him on the side of his head with his powerful tail. Iceberg fell on the floor with blood pouring out of his ear. Torch took a step back and went over to check on Ash. Narwhale breathed heavily until he heard a grunt and he snapped back into reality.

"Luna", he said and he walked over to Luna. Luna gave him a weak smile and tried to stand up on all four. Luna failed so she stayed lying down. "I'm glad you're ok", Narwhale said. Yellow and pink flooded Luna's eyes and under wings.

'Me too" Luna said and she glanced at Ash and Torch. "Why did you attack me Torch?" Luna asked and her eyes turned grey.

"Because of you Ash got hurt", Torch replied and glanced at Narwhale. "What happened to you? You went all crazy when I attacked Luna", Torch said.

"I don't k-know what h-happened. S-something took over my body and … I became a maniac", Narwhale said. Torch flinched at this. _I knew it,_ he thought and gave Luna a worried look.

"Luna", Ash mumbled. The three dragonets glanced at Ash and Luna ran up to him. "Ash are you ok?" Luna asked and gently grabbed the side of his head. Ash just looked at her and wrapped his wings around Luna.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're ok … I'm ok", Ash said. (SHIP, I SHIP IT) Luna smiled and hugged him back. Torch felt like flames were about to explode inside of him.

"Awwww", Narwhale said. Luna released from the hug and giggled. Torch just scoffed and walked toward them.

"Enough Ash I see what's going on. You like Luna", Torch said and smirked. Luna's eyes and under wings turned pink and she looked like she could actually blush.

"What, no I don't. I said that because she is my friend", Ash said and smiled nervously at Luna.

"Yeah keep telling your self that", Torch said. Luna gave him a playful shove and smiled at him.

"Leave him alone he just said that because we are friends", Luna said politely. (That's the first)

"Friends that like to scar each other a lot", Narwhale said. Suddenly an Icewing flew down to the ice pavilion. Queen Glacier to be more specific.

"Iceberg!" Queen Glacier said and she ran up to her older son. "Who is responsible for this?" Queen Glacier demanded from the dragonets. Narwhale slowly walked toward the queen and faced the ground.

"I am, Queen Glacier", Narwhale said. Queen Glacier was shocked. "You did this?" She asked confusingly.

"Yes". Narwhale looked up and saw her shocked face. "But you look so weak", Queen Glacier said. "You shouldn't judged someone by their looks", Narwhale said. Queen Glacier brought Iceberg into her palm and glanced at the dragonets.

"Behave next time", was all she said before flying away with Iceberg in her claws.

Narwhale looked like as if he found treasure that was all for him. "You showed her Narwhale", Ash said and chuckled. Narwhale smiled weakly and faced back to where Queen Glacier was before.

"You don't want to show her that face if you lose in training", Torch said and glanced at Luna. Ash then wrapped his wings around Luna and Torch and brought them into a group hug. Luna and Torch were touching each others nose and Luna smiled. Torch smiled back and released from the hug. He then glanced at Narwhale and gave him a worried look.

 _If he is the first one to turn into a maniac then we have to find the way to stop it now,_ Torch thought. Narwhale noticed Torch looking a smiled. Torch smiled back and gave him a little wave.

"Training starts now", An Icewing soldier said and lead them to this frozen arena. The four dragonets looked around and saw Queen Glacier looking down below them.

"This training will be for the prophecy so don't mess up", Queen Glacier said and she flew to who knows where. Suddenly six Icewing dragonets came from above and started to attack the four dragonets. Luna made the first move and pinned two dragonets under her talons. Torch blew a small speck of fire at one of the Icewing dragonets and burned their back. The dragonet screamed in pain and tried to fly away but failed.

Ash pointed his poisonous barbed tail at three of the dragonets and they backed away. Narwhale decided to do something but then the flashback came when Iceberg defeated him easily and Narwhale just tried to dodge anything the Icewing dragonets tried to throw at him.

"We are going to have to deal with this until we find a way for us not to turn into a maniac", Torch said while clawing a dragonet's neck. Iceberg then came out of nowhere and he glared at Narwhale.

"I can't kill you, but I can hurt you", he said and went charging at Narwhale. Narwhale was thrown off guard and crashed into the wall behind him when Iceberg smashed into him. Narwhale groaned in pain and Torch grabbed his brother's tail and bit his weak spot. Iceberg roared and swiftly turned around to grab the dragonet that bit him. When he saw his brother he just bit his neck. Luna ran over to Narwhale and checked for wounds but then was dragged back into battle by an Icewing dragonet.

Luna wrapped her tail around the dragonet's neck and threw it aside only a few feet away. She went back to Narwhale but he disappeared. Luna turned to her right and saw Narwhale about to be smashed by Iceberg. Narwhale then brightened up his glowing stripes on his body and blinded Iceberg and most of the Icewing dragonets. Narwhale then ran back to a corner. Ash was about a jab an Icewing dragonet with his poisonous tail but remember he had a family so he just clawed at his wings.

"This is going to be a long day", Torch said before stabbing dragonet with his claws.

You like it. I came up with it last minute so heh. And I see people like the gravity falls story I did more than this one I'm cool with it.


	7. They are Free

FIVE YEARS LATER

"I hate this place!" Luna screamed and smashed an Icewing's head with her claws in the arena.

"When are we going to get out of here?!"Narwhale exclaimed and hid from all the all Icewings.

"Shut it and fight like a dragon Narwhale", Torch said and fought some other Icewings.

"Torch manners!" Ash screamed and pounced on an Icewing.

"Training is over", an Icewing soldier said and all the Icewings in the arena fly out. Luna, Narwhale, Ash, and Torch walked out and headed for their icy room. They all walked in their room a made a pile by laying down on each other.

"I still don't understand why our parents haven't saved us yet", Luna said and sighed. I rest sighed and Narwhale patted Luna's shoulder.

"You heard Queen Glacier they don't care about us anymore", he said. Ash nodded and frowned.

"How is the escape plan working Narwhale?" Torch asked him in a whisper tone.

"According to my diagram we will be getting out soon also known as tonight", Narwhale whispered back. All of the dragonets smiled and did a group hug.

"Three moons I'm so happy", Luna whispered and intertwined her tail with Ash's. Ash smiled and wrapped his wing around her. Torch with his jealousy rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Ash. They usually train all day so it was already nighttime so most of the dragons were asleep. Torch took his first position and distracted the guards by asking them on battle skills for the arena. They passed about most of them but then some of them were cashing a scavenger.

"Let's help them", Luna said to the others. The dragonets looked at her confusingly. "Get the scavenger "out", Luna finished and chased after the scavenger. The others followed her and led it outside the castle.

"Hey shouldn't you four be in your room?" an Icewing solider asked the four dragonets.

"My mother sent us to capture this scavenger so we can eat it," Torch said and breathed fire at the scavenger. The scavenger yelped and jumped out of the way and made some wired squeaky noises. A Nightwing then jumped out and attacked Narwhale.

"Narwhale!" Luna screamed and attacked the Nightwing. The Nightwing easily pushed her away and he fly off with Narwhale.

"Oh no you don't", Ash said and bit the Nightwing on his weak spot. Nightwing roared and snatched Ash by the neck.

"Get him!" an Icewing soldier demanded and ten Icewings came after the Nightwing. The scavenger blew sleeping darts at them and the dragons fell asleep. Torch attacked the Nightwing with fire but the dragon dodged everything. The Nightwing wrapped his tail around Torch's snout and threw him across the room. The scavenger climbed on the Nightwing's back and held up his spear. Luna attacked the Nightwing's head and tried to gouge his eyes out. Ash's face turned red from the Nightwing chocking him. The Nightwing let go off all of them and more Icewings flew at him. The Nightwing smirked and breathed fire at them. The Icewings roared and screamed in pain and tried to fly away. Luna stared in fear as she saw fire blazing threw the Icewing Kingdom and she tried to help her friends.

"Come with me", the Nightwing said and grabbed Luna's claws. Luna stared into the Nightwing's eyes and was shocked.

"Shadow!" Luna exclaimed and hugged him. The Nightwing was confused and shoved Luna away.

"I am not this Shadow you look for but I am here to help you all so follow me", the Nightwing said while flying to the sky along with the other dragonets. Luna was a little bit disappointed but still flew with the Nightwing. Her friends all glanced back at the Icewing Kingdom as its half of it went in flames. The scavenger smiled and started … communicating with the Nightwing! The Nightwing made some weird noises that somehow the scavenger understood.

"Uh hi question? How are you communicating with a scavenger?" Narwhale asked the Nightwing. The Nightwing glanced at Narwhale and smiled.

"You see I'm much more older than all of you so I'm wiser and within my older age and me living with scavengers my whole life I learned how to communicate with them", the Nightwing said and went back to facing forward.

"Oh", Narwhale said softly and glanced at Luna. Her eyes were blue with curiosity but her under wings were black. Luna flew right next to the Nightwing.

"Another question, why should we follow you?" Luna asked the Nightwing and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm here to save you so you must do as I say", the Nightwing said. Luna's eyes zigzagged with red and orange. She flew up in front of him and bared her fangs at him.

"Since when are you our master?" Luna asked him. The Nightwing frowned and ignored her.

"I didn't mean to put it like that I just meant I know about the prophecy and I want to make sure I'm the one to help you find a way to stop this", the Nightwing said and flew past Luna.

"What's your name?" Ash asked out of nowhere. "The names Darktalon", Darktalon said and dove down to the Snow Mountains. The dragonets followed him and they landed in a cave. The scavenger got off of Darktalon's back and went to the corner of the cave. Torch held a plum of fire in his mouth so he could see. Narwhale didn't have a problem and didn't trip on rocks like the other dragonets.

"Pretty cool place unless you forget about the fact that there is no food", Torch said.

"The Nightwings live it the hard way unlike you Icewings", Darktalon said and lay down on polar bare skin rug. Torch looked a bit offended but shook it off. Ash chuckled a bit and wrapped his wing around Luna. His warm scales touched Luna's cold scales and she smiled. Narwhale studied the scavenger's actions and tried communicating with it.

"That's not how it works kid", Darktalon said grinned. Narwhale grinned and walked over to Luna.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked her. Luna paused in thought and smiled.

"We will live here with Darktalon", Luna said. Darktalon nodded and rested his head on the polar bear skin.

"So how do you communicate with scavengers?" Ash asked Darktalon.

"You see when you start to understand the patterns of the scavengers little voices you will learn to understand that the squeaky noises that they make are actually words", Darktalon said and the scavenger walked over to him and went under his wing. Darktalon smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's late you should rest and get ready for the travel awaiting tomorrow", Darktalon said and fell asleep. The dragonets made a pile once again with Torch at the bottom, Narwhale on top of Torch, Luna on top Narwhale, and Ash on the top. Ash was on top because when he let his wings droop down it would cover the dragonets with warmness. They boys fell asleep but Luna stayed awake.

 _I'm hopping the travel will lead us to the rainforest so I can find out the truth,_ Luna thought and drifted off to sleep. In Luna's dream she was suddenly in the rainforest. Luna smiled and flew around having the time of her life. Luna bumped into a Rainwing that she immediately remembered.

"Mom", she said and hugged Glory.

"Ugh I can't believe I have to deal with you again", Glory said and pushed her daughter away.

"Mom what are you talking about? It's me Luna the lost princess, your daughter", Luna said with her eyes turning pink along with her under wings.

"Hooray now get out of my life you are a disappointment to your family, the Rainwings, and the Nightwings", Glory said a jabbed her claws into Luna's underbelly.

"Gah! Mom why are you acting like this? I thought you loved me", Luna said and tears started to form in her eyes. A Nightwing then flew next to Glory and snarled at me.

"Dad! Tell Mom she is acting crazy. It's me Luna", Luna said and her eyes turned pale and green.

"Get out of my sight you idiot", Deathbringer said and slapped Luna in the face. Luna went flying a few feet away from them and tears fell from her eyes. Another Nightwing came from the shadows and rolled his eyes at Luna.

"Shadow, it's me Luna", Luna said and walked up to Shadow. Shadow bit Luna's neck and clawed at her wings.

"AHHHH STOP IT!" Luna screamed and pushed Shadow away.

"If I were you I would listen to your father and get out his and my sight you mistake", Shadow said. Luna was really hurt and her eyes turned red and orange but her under wings stayed pale. Luna spit her venom only a few inches away from Shadow. Shadow breathed his fire straight at Luna but she dodged it.

"This isn't like how you guys treated me. Why are you doing this?" Luna asked them. Suddenly the whole tribe of Rainwings and Nightwings flew to the treetops to glare at Luna. Tsunami, Clay, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Sunny, Kinkajou, Jambu, and Peril appeared in front of Luna and they death glared her.

"You are a disgrace to the dragon world and you will be the first one to become the maniac", Tsunami said and thwacked Luna on the side of her head with her tail. Blood poured from the side of Luna's head and she slowly got up.

"You will slowly and painfully die inside once all of the dragons of the world start to fight and it will be all your fault", Glory said and flew up to her daughter.

"Your not a dragon", Glory said and grabbed Luna by the neck.

"You're not my daughter", Glory said. Luna shed many tear from her eyes and they all twinkled down Glory's red and orange scales. Glory bared her fangs at her daughter and shot her venom at her. Right before the venom could tough Luna's eye she woke up from the horrible nightmare.

"AHHHHH!" Luna screamed and noticed the dragons look at her. Ash got off Luna and helped her down. Torch took Narwhale off his back and walked up to Luna.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Torch asked Luna. Luna just hugged Torch and intertwined her tail with his. Torch was shocked and slowly hugged back. Ash made an uncomfortable face and tried to ignore it. Narwhale noticed this and grinned at what Ash's reaction to this was.

"I'm okay it was just a nightmare", Luna said and released from the hug. Torch smiled at Luna and looked outside the cave. Darktalon was awake the whole time and he got up from the polar bear skin rug. The sun was about to rise as an orange glow rose from behind the snowy mountains.

"The journey starts now", Darktalon said and spread his wings.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for taking a while to update it's because I'm also writing another story called The Girl From Another Dimension, which is a Gravity Falls fanfic that I made and that was kinda getting in my way so yeah sorry.


	8. hallucinations

Draktalon spread his wings open reveling his galaxy wings. The dragonets stared in awe and spread their wings as well. Darktalon flew out of the cave along with the scavenger on his back carrying some supplies and they were off. Ash flew by Luna's side and tried to comfort her on not thinking about her nightmare. Narwhale flew in the back because he would usually have trouble catching up with the dragonets in flight. Torch snickered at this and blocked Narwhale's view.

"Hey can you move aside?" Narwhale asked Torch.

"Hey can you fly faster?" Torch asked Narwhale in a mockingly way and grinned. Narwhale frowned and looked down. Darktalon turned to face Narwhale and flew back next to him.

"One day you will prove him wrong", Darktalon said and smiled. Narwhale smiled back weakly and dove under Torch. Narwhale grinned at Torch and flashed his striped at him.

"Gah! Cut it off!" Torch demanded and grabbed Narwhale's tail. Narwhale yelped and felt somebody else grab his hand. Narwhale looked over to see Luna glaring at Torch.

"Can you leave Narwhale alone?" Luna asked Torch. Narwhale turned to face Torch. Torch eyed Narwhale and let go of his tail. Narwhale went back to flying but Luna didn't let go of his hand. Luna flew by his side and her eyes turned pink when she realized she was still holding Narwhale's hand.

"Sorry", Luna said and let go of Narwhale's hand. Narwhale chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 _I've liked Luna for a very long time and that might have been a hint that maybe she likes … no no she likes Ash and it's obvious so why do I even bother?_ Narwhale thought.

"What's on your mind Nar Nar?" Luna asked him. Nar Nar was a nickname Luna gave him for fun.

"Uh, n-nothing really j-just have a b-blank mind you k-know", Narwhale stuttered. Luna gave him an amused look and rolled her eyes

"Yeah right but ok", Luna said and flew up next to Ash. Torch gave Narwhale a mischievous look. Torch knew that Narwhale liked Luna because he would stare into space and mumble Luna's name. Narwhale gave him a worried looked and tried to avoid eye contact.

"One day the truth will come out", Torch said and added a smirk at the end.

"Shut it", Narwhale whined. Torch chuckled and faced forward again.

"There they are!" a voice shouted from behind them. The dragonets turned around to see a group of Icewing soldiers. Luna bared her fangs at them only to shoot venom at them. The venom hit a few of them while Torch breathed his fire at them and they all dove down to hide in a cave. The painful screams of the Icewings soon became a distance noise as the dragons flew farther away. Darktalon spread his wings wide open and stopped the dragonets in their tracks. They flew alertly in the air and they looked at every single corner of snow.

"We are not alone", Darktalon said and faced a big pile of snow. The dragonets studied it and Luna flew a bit closer to it.

"Get over here", Torch whispered to Luna. Luna shook her head sideways and laid in front of the snow pile. The boys behind her went into battle position as Luna took steps closer to it.

"Watch out!" a voice shouted as a Nightwing jumped at Luna from the snow pile. The dragonets attacked the Nightwing but when Luna climbed on the Nightwing pinning him down to bit him something stopped her. Luna and the Nightwing stared into each other's eyes until a teardrop fell from Luna's eyes.

"Shadow! It's you!" Luna shouted and wrapped her wings around him.

"Luna! I missed you so much!" Shadow said. "Why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy silly", Luna said and brought her face only a few inches away from Shadow's. They rubbed their noses together and Luna got of him. Ash gave them a "what the" face and walked up to Shadow. Shadow glanced at the others but then his eyes laid on Darktalon. Draktalon and Shadow stared at each other until Darktalon sighed in disbelieve.

"Son".

"Father".

Luna's jaw dropped to the ground and she glanced at the two dragons. They did look alike but Darktalon lived with scavengers his whole life, so who did he find a … you know?

"After all these years ever since your mother left me I finally get to see you", Darktalon said. Shadow stood frozen in place while Luna studied the two dragons.

"Father", was all Shadow could say before Darktalon hugged him. Shadow slowly hugged back before smiling.

"Mother never told me about you. Every time I asked her about you she would tell me not to speak about you", Shadow said.

"Your mother never loved me when we first laid eyes on each other. Her parents set us up, when I found out I was going to be a father I was so happy. But your mother left me", Darktalon said. Shadow smiled but he let go of his father to face Torch.

"You", Shadow said and bit his neck. Torch roared at clawed his back.

"Stop it!" Luna demanded while the dragonets tried to break them apart. When the two were broken apart Shadow death glared at Torch.

"If it wasn't for you Luna and Narwhale would have been safe and I wouldn't always cough up blood!" Shadow shouted. Torch gapped at this and remembered what he did to Shadow. Torch then hallucinated of a one year old Shadow with blood coming out of his ear and Torch holding a huge log. Torch went back reality to stare at an angry Shadow.

"Look I'm sorry I had to or else I uh", Torch didn't know how to end it but Ash bumped in.

"Can't we just be friends? I mean that was like five years ago", Ash said. Shadow glared at Ash and turned to Luna.

"What did he do to you?" Luna asked Shadow worriedly.

"Five years ago when I tried to find you when the Icewings were attacking I saw Torch dragging you and Narwhale away. I followed him but that ended with me getting hit on the side of my head with a huge log", Shadow replied. Shadow cleared his throat and coughed up some blood. Luna glared at Torch and walked up to Shadow.

"The past is in the past Shadow just let it go", Luna said. (DON'T YOU DARE START SINGING THAT SONG!) Shadow looked at Luna and randomly hugged her.

"It's ok buddy I'm here for you", Luna said. She glanced at Darktalon and smiled.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least you found your father". Shadow looked at Darktalon and smiled. Luna smiled at this moment and released from the hug.

"I've missed your smile and your beautiful eyes", Shadow said. Luna's eyes and under wings turned pink and she looked away.

"Stop it you're making me turn pink", Luna said. Shadow chuckled and wrapped his wing around her. Ash looked at the ground and frowned. Narwhale noticed this and patted his shoulder. Shadow gently grabbed Luna's chin so she was facing him.

"Hey no kissing", Darktalon said. Luna and Shadow's ears perked up and they looked away from each other.

"Father I wasn't going to do that", Shadow said softly. Luna and Shadow awkwardly walked away from each other while the scavenger stood on a pile of stone drawing their actions.

"Oh right", Draktalon said and started explaining everything to the scavenger.

"Uh so hi I'm Ash", Ash said to Shadow.

"Hi", Shadow said.

"I know I haven't said anything but here's a question: What were you doing in that pile of snow?" Narwhale asked Shadow.

"Queen Glory told me since I'm old enough that I could be one of the Nightwings that stay here and wait for Luna", Shadow said.

"Wait what?" Luna asked. "My mother still cares about me?"

"Yes we have been doing some search rescues for you and Narwhale. We all still care about you but Glory thinks if she comes her self Queen Glacier might kill you", Shadow said. Luna's jaw dropped to the ground once again.

"So our parents still care about us?" Narwhale asked Shadow.

"Yes".

Narwhale and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"I knew it", Luna said. Narwhale nodded and hugged Luna. Luna hugged back and intertwined her tail with his. Narwhale looked like he could blush and he chuckled nervously. Luna released from the hug and grinned from ear to ear.

"I wonder about my parents", Ash said and went deep into thought. Torch made a guilty face and looked away. Luna shrugged and comforted Ash. Ash frowned and drew something in the snow with his claw. The scavenger walked up to Ash's drawing a copied it in his journal. It was a drawing of an egg alone in the forest.

"That's about right", Ash mumbled and walked away from Luna. Luna made a worried face and turned to Darktalon.

"It's about time we start our travels again", Draktalon said and flew up in the air. The dragonets nodded and flew up in the air with him. Shadow flew next to his father, Luna flew next to Ash, and Torch flew right above Narwhale. At some random moments Ash and Shadow would glare at each other or glance at Luna.

"Love triangle much", Torch whispered to Narwhale. "Scratch that love square much".

Narwhale glanced at Torch and Torch gave him a mischievous face.

"Please I don't have a chance", Narwhale whispered back. Torch flew down next to him and nudged his shoulder.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that", Torch said. Narwhale rolled his eyes and Torch flew back above him. Luna then flew next to Shadow and patted his shoulder.

"So has anything changed back home?" she asked him.

"Not really but we found fireproof wood for when Peril visits", Shadow said. Luna then remembered her dream. Peril wasn't in it but she is still … afraid.

"I'm kind of nervous", Luna said and her eyes and under wings turned pale, green.

"There is nothing to be nervous about", Shadow said.

"Well actually I had a dream- nope more like a nightmare about when I made it to the forest and I bumped into my mother", she said.

"Did she hug you or something?" he asked Luna. Luna shook her head sideways and a teardrop fell from her pale eyes.

"She despised me. She stabbed me with her talons and my father slapped me across the face", Luna said. Shadow gasped.

"Your parents would never do that", he said.

"In real life that is but luckily this was a nightmare. A horrible one", Luna said.

"Well I bet when they see you they will greet you with joy and happy tears", Shadow said and patted Luna's head.

"Even you attacked me. You shot your fire straight at me in I was in front of you", Luna said. Shadow stopped in front of Luna and grabbed her shoulders.

"I would never ever do that to you", he said.

"I know Shadow. I know", Luna said. Shadow smiled and nodded. Shadow let go of Luna's shoulders and continued flying next to his father. Torch flew next to Luna.

"So that was your dream?" he asked Luna. Luna nodded.

"Oh", was all Torch said. A temperature change of warmness surrounded the dragons as they flew closer to the Sandwing Kingdom. Ash grinned a bit and he flew a bit faster.

"Take it easy boy", Darktalon said. Ash glanced at Darktalon and slowed down a bit. Narwhale felt a little bit of heat on him and he sighed.

 _I haven't had water in a long time,_ Narwhale thought. He felt his scales and they were as dry as a Skywing egg. He suddenly felt weird, as if he was hallucinating. An image flashed of an older Luna, Torch, Ash, and Shadow attacking Narwhale. Narwhale spread opened his wings and he was about to whack Luna. Luna's face turned into terrified as she tried to doge it. Right before Narwhale was about to attack reality took over.

"NOOOO!" Narwhale screamed and lost his balance on flying and plummeted to the ground.

"Narwhale!" Luna exclaimed and dove down with the others. When Luna reached for Narwhale's hand he accidently-stabbed Luna's hand. Luna flinched and backed away from him. Narwhale regained his balance and noticed blood on his talons. Narwhale gasped and glanced at Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna I-I don't k-know what h-happened I", Narwhale was cut off when Luna flew up to him.

"It's ok it was an accident. It was nothing personal", Luna said and glanced at the scavenger on Darktalon's back. The scavenger grabbed some leaves from his pack and wrapped it around Luna's injury. (I feel kind of bad. I keep making Luna get hurt.) Darktalon grabbed a pile of sand from the ground and smiled.

"Ash let's find your father".

DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it took me so long to update it's because I'm lazy and lazy with a cherry of more lazy on top so yeah TEE-HEE


	9. My Father

"My father", Ash said and stared at the sand underneath his talons. Heat rose up his body and a vision flashed before his eyes. He saw a dragonet stabbing a Nightwing with his poisonous barbed tail tip. Ash gasped and Luna flew next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked. There was a paused silence until he spoke.

"I'm fine", he replied and walked forward. Torch landed beside Luna and for a second his heart skipped a beat.

"He might of saw something from his past", Torch said and Luna nodded. Narwhale grunted and fell to the ground. He yelped in pain and the dragonets ran up to him. The scavenger touched his smoky scales and quickly pulled away.

"Forget my father, we need to get Narwhale water fast", Ash said and grabbed Narwhale's upper body, flying into the air.

"You can't do this alone", Shadow said and grabbed Narwhale's lower body. Darktalon scooped Narwhale from under and they headed toward the rainforest. Ash noticed Luna flying beside Torch, eyes pink and blue. He was able to make out a few words and he heard a voice in his head.

 _"Ash, when are we going to tell them?"_ Luna's voice echoed and Ash almost lost his balance in flight.

 _"The perfect time but now it's not",_ Ash said in her mind and she nodded to him. They never told Narwhale and Torch that they could read minds, it just came suddenly.

"LUNA!" An ear piecing voice screeched and Luna's eyes and under wings turned yellow. A Rainwing jumped out of the sand and pinned Luna to the ground.

"Daisy!" Luna exclaimed and rubbed her snout against the Rainwing's.

"Daisy?" Shadow said and almost dropped Narwhale.

"Oh Luna I missed you so muc- oh my gosh that dragon is dying!" Daisy shouted and roared at the top of her lungs. Kinkajou, Jambu, and a green pale Rainwing came from the sands and rushed over to Luna.

"Oh my, you look beautiful", the green pale one said and glanced at Darktalon. Her scales immediately turned pink.

"Thank you Clover-" Luna was cut of but Kinkajou's shouts.

"OH THREE MOONS I MISSEDYOU SO MUCH! SHADOW, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING?" Kinkajou shouted and Shadow hid behind Darktalon. Her expression softened and she said, "Darktalon". All the dragons turned to him and he flew up to Clover. Clover's scales turned into a darker shade of pink and she gulped.

"How's Sharpfang?" he asked.

"She is alright", Clover said and Ash read her mind.

 _Oh my, he is so strong and handsome. Darktalon doesn't deserve Sharpfang. Does he remember me mating with Jambu? I hope he doesn't._ Ash shook his head and glanced at Narwhale. They were still flying in the air, taking Narwhale towards the rainforest and the Rainwings thoughts echoed in his head. The banging feeling bothered him so much he would insist shutting them off. They flew farther into the horizon and Torch glided next to him.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" Torch asked and his red eyes looked at his talons.

"Sure", Ash said and Torch's thoughts ran through his.

 _How do I tell Luna I-_ Torch cut off his thought and shook his head.

"What did you see?" Ash suddenly felt a surge of relief that he didn't ask the question he was thinking.

"Nothing", Ash said and flew faster. Luna flew a bit forward and tapped Torch on the shoulder.

"Lets give him time to think for himself", Luna said, eyes blue and yellow. Torch nodded and gave one more glance at Ash before looking forward.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kinkajou asked.

"Were headed for the rainforest for water", Darktalon stated and glanced at the brown leather pouch wrapped around her neck. "I suppose you have water in there because a Rainwing like you can't survive quite a while without water." Darktalon smirked and Kinkajou giggled. She pulled out a small glass of water out of her pouch and glided towards Narwhale.

"REVIVE!" she shouted and threw the water on Narwhale. Jambu grabbed his bottle and placed it near Narwhale's lips so he could drink it. Narwhale slowly opened his eyes and his pupils darted everywhere.

"Where is she?" he blurted and glanced at Luna, his breathing slowing down.

"Where is who?" Luna asked and Narwhale immediately clamed down when Luna's talons touched his merely wet scales.

"N-nothing", he stuttered and looked away. Ash took this as a chance to read his mind and what he read was unbelievable.

 _Nothing!? Wow, that's a good excuse Narwhale. She'll find out I love her but that vision isn't bringing my hopes up. At least I'll have someone._ Narwhale's vision popped up again and right before Ash's eyes he saw Narwhale cuddling up with three different female dragons. Daisy, being one of them, a Seawing, and a Nightwing. But the Nightwing was different. She had a silver teardrop scales next to her eyes, one sliver, scratched eye, and was silver and more of a lighter color of black.

 _Wow, Narwhale is going to be with multiple dragons,_ Luna thought and glanced at Ash. He nodded, letting her know he saw it too. Narwhale flapped his wings and the dragons let him go.

"We must get to the rainforest either way, Luna needs to find out the truth. It would take ages to find my father, dead or alive", Ash said and Kinkajou titled her head.

"Truth about what?" she asked and Luna's head dropped.

"If my mother still loves me", she mumbled and her eyes and under wings turned grey.

"Glory loves you! Why would you think that?" Jambu asked. "She cries herself to sleep, thinking about you, about how easily she lost you-".

"Because my mother brain washed their minds to think their parents don't care about them anymore!" Torch snapped and all their minds went silent. Ash savored this moment of silence and sighed to himself.

"And we believed her", Narwhale said. Ash thought about his own parents and flew uneasily in the air.

"I know my parents don't care about me", Ash mumbled. Luna read his thoughts and had pity in her eyes. All of the dragons flew awkwardly in the air until they reached a dead end.

"Now what?" Torch said and Daisy giggled.

"Oh Icewings, so naïve", she said and landed on the sand. "And handsome", she mumbled and her scales turned pink. Torch's ears perked up and a very small tint of pink somehow appeared on his face.

 _NO, NO, NO! I already love someone else,_ Torch thought and Ash pondered about that.

 _Who does the ice prince love?_ Ash thought to himself and shrugged it off. The Rainwings began to dig into the sand until an entrance appeared. A tunnel stretched out to somewhere and Shadow grinned.

"Home", he said and darted into the tunnel.

"Wait Shadow!" Clover shouted but it was too late. A thump of a body hitting the ground emerged in the cave and Luna chuckled. She walked inside and Ash followed behind. Shadow was sprawled on the floor in front of a wall, clutching his head.

"Ouch", he grunted and stood up. Darktalon chuckled and patted his son's back.

"Just like your father", he said and Shadow grinned. They walked through the tunnel in darkness for a while and Torch held a plume of fire in his mouth for better vision. Luna's nervous face appeared in the light.

 _I hope they're right about all this,_ she though and her eyes changed into yellow when sunlight shined through the exit. Narwhale gasped and Luna's eyes widened. Torch groaned at all the colors but part of him was still amazed. Ash adjusted his vision on all of the bright colors and was astonished.

A vision flashed and an Icewing was charging towards him. Ash growled and clawed at its snout.

"Hey, back off-", the real dragon that was there was a Nightwing, stopped talking when she made contact with Darktalon.

"Sharpfang".

"Darktalon".

The Nightwing glanced at Ash and Shadow. Her talons reached up to her snout and the blood dripped to the ground. Sharpfang's gaze never left Ash's eyes and a vision appeared.

 _"Give me back my child!" Sharpfang demanded at the Icewing, carrying Ash. The Icewing growled and attacked her. Ash fell to the ground and rushed over to help his mother. He aimed his barbed tail towards the Icewing and went for it._

 _Wrong dragon._

 _His mother stopped moving and darkness wrapped around the wound. Ash stared in per shock and Shadow came rushing from the hut._

 _"MOTHER! WAKE UP!" Shadow screamed and glared at Ash._

 _"TAKE HIM AWAY! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! I'LL MAKE SURE I NEVER SEE YOU AS MY BROTHER AGAIN!" Shadow shouted and the Icewing snatched Ash, flying into the air._

 _"Me too", Ash whispered and sobbed into the Icewing's talons, not remembering a thing of what just happened, and found himself play fighting with Torch, seeing him as his brother._

Ash's breath got caught in his throat, Shadow's as well.

"M-Mother", Ash whimpered and Sharpfang embraced him into a hug.

"Son, you're alive. I thought the Icewing killed you. I-I… Thought I was never going to see you again", she said and Ash let the tears fall out. Shadow clutched his head and started breathing heavily.

"No, no, no. I-… wha-….how-… oh brother", Shadow said and Ash walked over to him. Shadow's confused and feared face then turned into angry, furious.

"You almost kill mother!" He shouted and pinned Ash to the ground. Ash yelped and instinctively, lifted up his poisonous barbed tail.

"No!" Luna, Sharpfang, and Darktalon yelled out and pulled them apart. Torch just watched in a bit of amusement and pity.

"Because of you, mother could have died!" Shadow shouted and tried to wiggle out of Darktalon's grasp.

"Son, stop this at once! Your mother is still alive! You should be proud of that!" Darktalon said and Shadow stopped struggling a bit. Ash glanced at the Rainwings who watched beside Torch and sighed.

"Great first impression by the way", Torch said and chuckled. Luna wacked his arm and insisted on pulling one off his scales off.

" Ash, you didn't tell us you had a brother", Luna said and he looked into her eyes.

"I didn't know either", he mumbled and Luna's ears perked up.

"Wait, where's Narwhale?" She asked and all the dragons looked around.

"Oh right, he told me to tell you guys that he was going to find his parents", Jambu said and Kinkajou nodded.

"H-he's not wrong", Clover said and glared at Sharpfang a bit. Luna rushed past the others and ran into the Rainforest.

"Narwhale? Narwhale?" Her voice became distant as she flew away into the core of the forest.

"Come on", Torch said and followed after her, Ash behind him. They ran into twigs and vines, rocks here, crashing into trees there, and mud everywhere. Ash stuck his tongue out in a bit of annoyance and a bright light blinded them. Torch spread his wings open for shield and groaned. The light died down and Ash opened his eyes to find Luna and a Rainwing in embrace.

"Mother", Luna said and rubbed her snout into the Rainwing's neck.

"Oh Luna, still beautiful. I missed you so much", she said and a Nightwing flew down. He chuckled and spread his wings open.

"Everyone, my daughter has returned! The lost princess has returned!" The Nightwing boomed and dragons rushed passed him. All kinds of Rainwings and Nightwings came flying towards them, greeting Luna.

"Wait a minute, Luna's a princess, the _lost_ princess?" Ash asked and Torch nodded.

"Now the found princess".


End file.
